<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>absolutely smitten by devyn_nichole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458564">absolutely smitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn_nichole/pseuds/devyn_nichole'>devyn_nichole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kaime fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, and ive recently been obsessed, i give you: kaime, i promise its not that bad, its rlly cute u guys pls read it, so ive decided to change that, theres no content for this ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn_nichole/pseuds/devyn_nichole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jaime! What the hell?” Kit leaned his head out the window to watch as Jaime Rosales muffled his laughter into his palm. </p><p>“Sorry!” Jaime spoke at just below normal volume, but in the stillness of the night, Kit could hear him perfectly. </p><p>Kit saw the rest of the pebbles drop from Jaime’s hand. “Did you come here just to try and take my eye out with your poorly-aimed projectiles?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Jaime made a wide gesture with his arms. “I came to inquire as to whether or not the fair and beautiful Rapunzel would consider letting down his hair for the brave knight to climb.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kit Rook/Jaime Rosales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kaime fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>absolutely smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello i'm here to kickstart the jaime x kit (kaime) era. also i KNOW i have way too many other fics on hold, especially the kitty titanic au, and i'm SO sorry about that. a bitch has a little disease called writers block, and this is the first thing i've written in like 2 months. again, i'm SO sorry i haven't updated anything in forever, i'll try to do better. i think this short fic (which i wrote in under 24 hours) is pulling me out of my funk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit’s head shot up from his notebook at the sound of something hitting his window. He stared for a few seconds before there was another tap, and Kit pushed back his duvet, leaving his journal on the bed. Kneeling on the thin mattress of his window seat, he unlatched and pushed open the window. As soon as it opened, something came flying at his face. Kit ducked just in time, narrowly dodging the object. He glanced back into his room to see a tiny pebble lying on the carpet, then whipped back around to the person standing on the ground below. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaime! What the hell?” Kit leaned his head out the window to watch as Jaime Rosales muffled his laughter into his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Jaime spoke at just below normal volume, but in the stillness of the night, Kit could hear him perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Kit saw the rest of the pebbles drop from Jaime’s hand. “Did you come here just to try and take my eye out with your poorly-aimed projectiles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” Jaime made a wide gesture with his arms. “I came to inquire as to whether or not the fair and beautiful Rapunzel would consider letting down his hair for the brave knight to climb.” </p><p> </p><p>Kit felt his cheeks heat up and thanked the angels that it was too dark for Jaime to see his blush. He rolled his eyes. “Just get up here, you ass. It’s freezing.” Kit rubbed his arms and pulled his hoodie tighter around his body to conserve warmth. He curled up by the window as Jaime climbed up the wall using the thick vines that grew on it. Jaime made climbing the vines look easy and Kit loved watching the way his shoulders moved under his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Once Jaime got to the top, Kit helped him through the window. Jaime fell through and onto his knees on the seat, directly between Kit’s legs. He caught himself with his hands on either side of Kit’s hips and leaned in until his nose brushed Kit’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Jaime’s voice was low and intimate, matching the atmosphere of Kit’s dark, quiet room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Kit laughed. Jaime’s eyes glittered in the darkness and his hair was hanging in his face, longer than Kit knew he usually liked to keep it. Kit used his legs to draw him in for a sweet kiss. Jaime smelled like cool night air and musky cologne. The familiar scent made a wave of comfort wash over Kit, and he smiled against Jaime’s mouth, sweeping his thumbs softly back-and-forth over Jaime’s jawline. They kissed until Kit shivered and pulled away, glaring at the open window. </p><p> </p><p>“Close that. I’m cold.” Kit burrowed deeper into his hoodie and Jaime laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe if you would put some pants on you’d be warmer.” Jaime closed the window and latched it, then rubbed his large, calloused hands over Kit’s bare legs to bring some warmth into them. </p><p> </p><p>When Kit had gotten ready for bed earlier that night, he had taken off his jeans and shirt and foregone sweatpants, instead just grabbing a pullover draped over his reading chair in the corner. But he refused to admit that Jaime was right and just pouted into his hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime chuckled and maneuvered off the window seat, pulling Kit up with him. “Let’s get under the covers. You’ll be warmer.” </p><p> </p><p>Kit watched as Jaime undressed; pulling off his leather jacket and tossing it on the desk chair, unbuckling gear and setting weapons on any available surface. He finished by stripping off his jeans and shirt, replacing them with a pair of sweatpants he left in Kit’s drawer for nights like these. </p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?” Kit asked, genuinely curious. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight and you geared up like you thought there’d be a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime set his boots by the door. "London Shadow Market. I was there on a small mission from my brother, but there were no leads. So…” Jaime wrapped his arms around Kit’s waist from behind, bending slightly to press a kiss to his cheek. “...I decided to come see how my beautiful prince was doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kit had told Jaime about the First Heir business, one night when Jaime had brought a bottle of cheap vodka along with him and Kit got a little tipsy on it. Jaime had been a bit more sober, but he also had more drinking experience and a higher tolerance. Kit had felt comfortable enough to pour his heart out to the other boy, and Jaime listened attentively. Jaime held him while he cried, then they kissed softly until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Kit had woken up to an empty bed and note Jaime had left for him explaining that he’d crawled out the window before Tessa or Jem could walk in and find them in bed together. Kit had stowed the letter away in a desk drawer for safekeeping, and Jaime hadn’t given him a reason to regret trusting him with his secret yet. </p><p> </p><p>Kit grinned bashfully and turned his head to the side so Jaime wouldn’t see his blushing cheeks. Jaime took advantage of the position and dragged his lips down Kit’s exposed neck, making Kit let out a content sigh. Jaime crossed an arm over Kit’s chest and grasped his shoulder, holding him closer to his body. Kit reached up and held onto Jaime’s wrist. </p><p> </p><p>In between kisses to Kit’s neck and shoulder, Jaime asked, “What were you doing up so late, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Kit hummed as Jaime brushed his lips against the sensitive spot below his ear. “Writing.”</p><p> </p><p>The soothing ministrations stopped, and Kit whined and butted his head back against Jaime’s shoulder to demand more, like a cat. He twisted his head to look up at Jaime, who was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Writing in your songbook?” When Kit nodded, his smile grew wider, and Kit was already dreading the next question.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I read it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kit shook his head as Jaime detached himself and lunged for Kit’s journal on the bed. Kit got there first and desperately tried to keep them both quiet as they grappled for the book. In a last-ditch attempt, Kit held the book above his head, but Jaime was taller and his arms longer, so he easily grabbed it. He eagerly turned to the most recent page. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime wouldn’t read it if Kit was actually against the idea, but Kit liked how much Jaime genuinely wanted to know the things he thought and felt. </p><p> </p><p>Kit rested his cheek against Jaime’s bicep and held onto his waist, watching his face for a reaction as he read. Jaime’s face maintained a small smile as his eyes drifted over the lyrics Kit had written not even an hour ago. Jaime suddenly turned to Kit, smiling brightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this a love song? Were you thinking about me?” </p><p> </p><p>Kit pursed his lips to keep from smiling, averting his eyes innocently. He <em> was </em> writing a cheesy love song, and it <em> was </em>about Jaime, but he wasn’t about to give the other boy the satisfaction of admitting it out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime’s face softened. “You are so talented, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Kit giggled at the compliment. Honest to god <em> giggled</em>. It seemed that with Jaime, he was always giggling, always smiling, always happy. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime captured his lips in a kiss, and for what felt like hours, they stood there kissing and laughing, hands roaming each other’s bodies surprisingly innocently in spite of their individual states of undress. Jaime broke away to leave tiny pecks on Kit’s mouth and nose and the rest of his face.  </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jaime whispered. “We’ve gotta get to bed.” Kit pouted at the idea, but his wide yawn betrayed him. Jaime sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Kit, c’mon,” Jaime urged, sounding reluctantly amused. “We need sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Kit wrapped his arms around Jaime’s neck and hopped up, locking his legs around his waist. Jaime grabbed the backs of Kit’s thighs on instinct, holding him up with almost no effort. </p><p> </p><p>“Carry me,” Kit demanded. “Too tired to walk.” He plopped his head down on Jaime’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime chuckled and shook his head, dropping a kiss on Kit’s shoulder and carefully walking them to the bed. He gently dropped Kit on the mattress and climbed in after him, covering them both with Kit’s fluffy duvet. Jaime stretched out and held an arm out as an invitation for Kit to snuggle up to his side, which Kit took enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>Like this, with his head on Jaime’s chest, Kit had full view of Jaime’s lower torso, his abs heading down to his pronounced v-line, shown off by the sweatpants riding low on his hips. There were a few small scars scattered about his torso, slightly lighter than the rest of his smooth brown skin. Kit used his nails to lightly scratch at Jaime’s skin, tracing his scars. Kit heard Jaime’s tiny, half-asleep hum of pleasure, and it made a sneaky idea pop into his head. Kit trailed his fingers lower and lower, until they were fiddling with the waistband of his boxers, but at the last second Jaime caught at his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight,” Jaime said, voice gravelly with almost-sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Kit sat up on an elbow, looking down at Jaime pleadingly. “Why not?” Kit would never admit to whining, but that didn’t change the fact that that’s exactly what he did. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Cause we both need sleep.” Jaime grabbed Kit by the waist and pulled him down so he was laying fully on top of him. Jaime’s skin was furnace hot, and Kit pressed all the bare skin he could to Jaime’s. After a few minutes of silence, Kit tilted his head to see Jaime staring fondly down at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime was quiet for another second. “Tell you what. I’ll be here for another few days on my mission from Diego. How about you get your family out of the house for a few hours tomorrow, and I’ll come back over.” Jaime’s sly grin told Kit exactly what they would be doing. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Kit nipped playfully at Jaime’s jaw and choked back a yelp when Jaime purposefully brushed his fingers over Kit’s ticklish hip. </p><p> </p><p>“Get some rest,” Jaime said, tugging at Kit’s earlobe, teeth catching on the tiny earring there. “You’ll need it for when I come back over tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Kit scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t get cocky.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime just grinned at him and brushed over Kit’s hip again. Kit muffled his squeal in Jaime’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually they settled back down. Kit laid down on Jaime’s chest, basking in the warmth of his boyfriend. Jaime slid his hands under Kit’s hoodie and repeatedly dragged his fingers up and down Kit’s spine. Goosebumps broke out over Kit’s skin and the soothing motion of Jaime’s calloused fingers over his back made his eyelids droop. Under his head, Kit heard Jaime’s heartbeat slow. </p><p> </p><p>Just before drifting off, Kit kissed the underside of Jaime’s jaw. “Goodnight, Jaime.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaime pressed his lips to Kit’s forehead. “Goodnight, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Kit smiled and closed his eyes to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>